Fine Lines- Matt and Amy
by hardygalextreme
Summary: Matt and Amy are Just friends, but once Amy finds a boyfriend, what does matt think? do his feelings go further? this is my 1st fanfic. please r/r


Bubba Ray Dudley watched as Stacy Kiebler continued her assault on Lita. Suddenly,  
Lita reversed the fight and took down Stacy with a frankensteiner! She climbed the  
turnbuckle and stood on the top rope, preparing to pull off her devastating finishing move  
the moonsault! Instantly she was tugged from behind and came crashing down onto the  
canvas mat. The bell rang and the referee called for a disqualification. Bubba Ray was  
now in the ring and was punishing Lita. The crowd's boos were deafening as Bubba  
almost beheaded Lita with a clothesline. Suddenly those boos turned to screams of joy as  
Matt Hardy sped down the ramp as quick as lightening. He executed perfectly his  
finishing move, the 'twist of fate.' Stacy Kiebler turned Matt round and went to give him  
a slap, but before her hand could touch his face, Matt grabbed it and held her by the wrist.  
Matt didn't want to hurt a woman, but to him, this was no woman. To him this was a  
caniving bitch! He picked her up and tossed her out of the ring where she joined bubba on  
the concrete floor. He pulled Lita from the ground and they shared a passionate kiss in the  
middle of the ring as the crowd erupted. Lita was Matt's girl, and he would always fight  
for her.  
  
***  
  
Backstage, Matt and Amy, the real Lita, waited for Bubba and Stacy to be helped out.  
"Hey," Matt said. "You guys OK?"  
"Yeah." Stacy replied. "Just fell a bit hard on that floor." She rubbed her backside. "I've  
gotta go, so I'll see you guys later. Coming?"   
The man behind the character of Bubba nodded, said his goodbyes to Matt and Amy and  
left. "That was great." Amy told Matt. "The fans really went for it. Did you hear the  
reaction? They love Matt and Lita together!"  
"I know." Matt laughed. "Where's Jeff?"  
"I'm guessing in the bathroom- he lives in that place." She walked to corner of their  
locker room where the bathroom door was and knocked. "Jeff? You in there?"  
The door opened. There stood Matt's brother, the one and only Jeff Hardy. "You don't  
need to use the toilet do you? I'm trying to shave- can't I get any peace?"   
"No, I don't need to use the toilet. I just thought I'd tell you that you'd better move-  
you're match is up next."  
A look of panic appeared on his face but within seconds it disappeared. "Oh yeah, sure. I  
know you're game. You two just want me to get out of the bathroom. I know I'm not  
next. My match is after Goldust's."  
Matt smirked. "And Goldusts was after ours." Matt tossed him the card for the evenings  
matches. "Read it and weep."  
"No- you're right!" Jeff ran out of the bathroom and pulled some boxer shorts on under  
his towel. He pulled on a blue fishnet T-shirt and grabbed his black trousers.   
"You might wanna sit down when you put them on. It's kinda slippery in here." Amy told  
him, grinning at his efforts to get changed quickly.  
"No time." Jeff grunted as he hopped on one leg trying to pull on the trousers. He  
couldn't get his leg in at first so he tugged them harder, causing the trousers to catch his  
foot and him to eventually trip over and end up in a heap on the floor. Matt and Amy  
broke into fits of laughter.  
  
Jeff looked up at them and frowned. "Ha ha ha." He said sarcastically as he finally  
managed to pull his trousers on and stand up. Someone appeared at their doorway. "Jeff,  
you're up in 3 minutes. We need you at the curtain now." He gave a side glance to Matt  
and Amy who were still in fits of laughter.  
"But my boots aren't even laced up!"   
"We need you now Jeff."  
"Matt- give me your boots."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I'm serious man, give me your boots."  
"You're three sizes smaller than me."  
"And my paycheque is gonna be three times smaller if I don't get out there now. Come  
on!"  
Matt shrugged and took off boots, handing them to Jeff who rapidly laced the tops up and  
ran out with the production guy.  
  
After all three of them had hit the showers and the show had finished, they headed home  
to North Carolina. "You wanna come back to ours?" Jeff asked Amy.  
"Sure. Just drive past mine on the way so I can get my dog and bring him with us. I'm  
missing him."  
Matt laughed. "That's why you're never with a man- you love him too much!"  
Amy looked down and blushed.  
"You ARE with someone, aren't you?!" Amy kept silent. "Are you?"  
"Maybe maybe. Who knows?" She finally said. "Here's my house." She got out as Jeff  
pulled into the driveway, opened her front door and disappeared inside.  
  
"Amy's with someone!" Matt exclaimed.  
"How do you know? She didn't say she was." Jeff replied.  
"But she didn't say she wasn't, and that's always a sign."  
"Why does it matter to you anyway? Jealous?"  
Matt raised his eyebrows. "Me? No way. You know I don't have any feelings for Amy in  
that way."  
"You seemed to be enjoying that kiss earlier on- a bit too much."  
"Oh please- that was just for TV. I had to act like that- it's part of the role. Anyway, I'm  
surprised you were out of the bathroom long enough to notice."  
"Don't try and direct this conversation to me Matt! I know my instincts." Amy and her  
dog appeared in the driveway as she closed her front door and walked to the car. "I'm  
gonna be watching you Matt! I'm gonna keep an eye on you."   
Amy opened the car door and her dog Cody jumped in and onto Matt. He excitedly  
started to lick Matt's face. "Eugh, gee thanks."  
"Don't be like that Matt! He loves you- he's happy to see you." Amy said.  
Jeff smirked. "I guess you could say Matt's his Daddy like you're his Mummy. I guess  
you could even say you're one big happy family together."  
  
That night, what Jeff had said stuck in Matt's mind. He'd never thought about Amy in  
that way. Perhaps because he had never allowed himself to. She was his on screen  
girlfriend but in real life she was more like a best friend. He'd never wanted to think  
about it in the past because if he did he might realise that he had feelings for her. Afterall  
she was no ordinary girl. Matt thought she was beautiful and their personalities went  
together like bread and butter. But did that make them good friends or more than just  
good friends? Matt shoved these thoughts out of his head and tried to distract himself and  
think about anything else but Amy. "Pie." He said to himself. "Apple Pie, Blueberry pie,  
pie with ice cream, hot pie, cold pie, Mc Donalds pie, pie in a box, pie with sugar, small  
pies, big pie, shepherds pie, pie in the sky..."  
  
A few weeks later, Matt and Jeff were having dinner at Amy's. They sat at her table  
which was usually set for three. "Why are there four places Ame?" Jeff asked.  
"You know, sometimes it's nice to have an extra place."  
Matt and Jeff exchanged glances. "Right. Why?"  
"You know."  
"No, actually, I don't." Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Is someone joining us?"  
Amy stood there looking at her feet and biting her lip as they heard the housemaid open  
the front door. A tall man with brown, slicked back hair and a leather jacket strolled into  
the dining room. He grinned slyly at Amy, pulled her towards him and kissed her  
intimately. Matt stared at them. He suddenly felt worse than he had in any wrestling  
match. He felt worse than he did when he was pushed off a twenty foot ladder and had  
crashed through a table. He felt worse than he did when he had been hit with a chair  
twenty times. To use a cliched line Matt felt as if his heart had been ripped out and  
stamped on over and over again. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, this had  
proved Jeff right. He was in love with Amy.  
  
Throughout the dinner, Amy had tried to get Matt and her new boyfriend 'Keith' to talk.  
Matt just glared across the table at him as he tried to make jokes and sexual references  
towards Amy. He couldn't keep his hands off her. Amy was blushing like a school girl.  
Matt wished it was him she was blushing over. He was even rude to her. "This dinner  
tastes like crap. Did you make it?"  
"Yeah, it's a dish I learnt in Mexico. People usually say they love it."  
"They're lying." He snorted with laughter. Amy looked hurt.  
  
At the end of the meal Amy was about to take out the plates. "I'll do it." Matt, who  
wanted nothing more than to get out of the room, jumped up.  
"I'll help." Jeff offered as he followed Matt into the kitchen, eyeing him suspiciously. "I  
knew it." He announced as they got into the kitchen. "You like her!"  
"I don't know what you mean." Matt grumbled.  
"I saw you, you were jealous. You like Amy!"  
"Okay Jeff, I'll be honest with you. I don't like her."  
"You're lie-"  
"I love her."  
"Uh oh. Please tell me you're lying."  
"That's the thing. I wish I was."  
"Man. I mean I was just kidding but I didn't know you were serious. What're you gonna  
do?"  
"What can I do? She's with Keith now and look how happy she is." Matt poured himself  
a glass of water and took a sip.  
"Everything OK?" Matt almost choked on the drink. That voice was Amy's and she'd just  
appeared at the doorway. "You seem moody Matt."  
"I'll leave you to it." Jeff said as he slid out of the kitchen.  
"I'm fine."  
"You've hardly said a word all evening."  
"I'm just tired."  
There was a long silence. "So, what do you think?"  
"Of what."  
"Of Keith!" She smiled looking smitten.  
"He seems fine."  
"Come on, don't give me that. Give me the truth!"  
"You want me to be honest?"  
"Yeah Matt, I do."  
"The truth is that I don't like Keith and I think he's totally wrong for you."  
Amy's face fell. "What? How can you say that? He's done nothing wrong!"  
"Look how rude he was to you! All through dinner."  
"He didn't mean to say that."  
"Why are you defending him?"  
"Why don't you want me to be happy?"   
Matt was silent. He couldn't stand this. He did want her to be happy, but he knew he  
could make her happier than Keith ever could. "I'm going home." With that, Matt  
stormed down the hallway and slammed the front door behind him.  
  
For weeks things remained awkward whenever Matt and Amy were in the same room.  
They wouldn't even talk to eachother. Amy was still mad at Matt and Matt didn't want to  
hurt her anymore. Jeff was often the one stuck in the middle of things and he was getting  
fed up with it. Keith had asked Amy to go away with him for quite a while. She had  
arranged the time off with the WWF. About 20 of Amy's friends from the WWF had  
come round to her house for a small leaving party. Matt said he wasn't going to go, but  
eventually Jeff had forced him to. He sat around with a face like a rainy day until Jeff  
eventually dragged him into the kitchen. "Look, Matt I hate seeing you like this. Can't  
you just cheer up?"  
"I know. I should apologise to Amy and be happy for her, but I just can't. Do you know  
how much she means to me? Even before I realised how I felt I still would've done  
anything for her." Jeff looked over Matt's shoulder to where Amy had just walked into  
the room. Matt hadn't noticed. Amy saw Matt and as things were so uncomfortable  
between them still, she went to walk out, but Jeff gave her a look which she knew meant  
that she had to stay there.  
"So, Matt, what you're saying, is that you never meant to hurt Amy." Jeff said, trying to  
get Matt to admit his feelings while Amy was standing there, as he knew Matt would  
never find the courage to tell her the truth to her face.  
"Of course I didn't. I care so much about her."  
Amy smiled but stayed silent.  
"So why don't you tell her what you told me? Why don't you tell her why you don't want  
her to be with Keith?"  
"Come on Jeff. What am I supposed to say? Just come out with 'I love you Amy and I  
never want to lose you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I think about you  
all the time. You're more than a best friend and I wanna be with you forever.'? How am I  
gonna tell her that?"  
Jeff grinned and gestured to behind Matt. "I think you just did."  
Matt spun around to where Amy was standing looking completely gobsmacked. There  
were tears in her eyes. Matt's face had turned red. "Amy I-I-"  
Before he could get another word out of his mouth, she walked up to him, pulled his head  
towards her and kissed him. It had more passion than any kiss they'd ever had in the ring,  
it had more intimacy than any kiss they'd ever had with any one else. To them, it was  
perfect.   
Jeff gave a little smirk. "I'm just gonna leave now." Neither of them even noticed that  
he'd left as they finally parted. "What about Keith?" Matt said.  
"He doesn't matter to me. You were right. He's not right for me. What you said made me  
realise that I felt the same way. I've wondered in the past if we were more than friends,  
but you never seemed interested. That's why I never let myself fall in live with you. I  
didn't wanna get hurt."  
"I never wanna hurt you again. I just couldn't stand you being with him."  
"You don't have to worry about that. I wanna tell him now that it's not happening. I can't  
leave it any longer."  
  
They walked into the dining room where the members of the WWF greeted them with a  
little cheer. Matt and Amy pulled Jeff aside. "Did you tell them?"  
"Sure I did. It wasn't a secret, was it?"  
"I was gonna tell Keith." Amy worried. "How did he take it?"  
"He doesn't know. I didn't have to tell him. It literally took me 15 seconds to get rid of  
him for you."  
"How?"  
"No offence Ame, but it was obvious he didn't care about you, so I told him that the  
WWF were firing you and you were getting cut off without a cent. I also told him that you  
were broke anyway and I hoped that he had a good job cos he was gonna need to support  
you."  
"That worked? He walked out cos he thought I was broke? What an asshole!"  
"Good plan, eh?" Jeff grinned as he walked off to get a drink.  
"I can't believe Keith was in it for the money."  
"Well, he probably thought the looks were a bonus.  
"Really? And what about you? What are you in it for?"  
Matt gave her a little smirk. "I'm in it for the Mexican food of course."  
She laughed. "You know what's strange? Now we're together in real life and on screen."  
Matt kissed her and there was a background cheer, this time not from the crowd of  
thousands but from their friends- from the wrestlers.  
"There's always been fine lines between fiction and reality. Very fine lines." 


End file.
